United Blue Directorate History
The rise and fall of the first United Blue Directorate New Birth The United Blue Directorate was founded by Lyons on August 7th, 2007. The UBD was the offspring of DarKwHite which was also founded by Lyons after leaving SOUL. Various Ministers were appointed at this time but after 1 month the alliance was disbanded due to pressures from larger alliances and most importantly upon Lyons himself. In an attempt to maintain stability 2 offshoots of the UBD were formed; United Blue Directorate and United Blue Nations. United Blue Nations The United Blue Nations was formed by 3 former members of the UBD Helghast Reich, Russell07 and GrimCity, Russell07 and GrimCity were both ex ministers in the UBD. This triumvirate ruled until the 3rd of August until it was unanimously decided to take an active role in reforming a United Blue Directorate. United Blue Directorate This offshoot of the original UBD was headed by Lao Tzu Tao backed up by jasonhobbs86. When Lyons decided to reform the UBD (the official date of birth of the reformed United Blue Directorate is July 18 2007 seeing as the UBD forums were created on that date) diplomacy between the original and the new UBD were frail however the new UBD bowed to Lyons authority after some talks. Most notably jasonhobbs86 became an honored member in the reformed UBD and a dedicated graphics designer who was the creator of the alliance flag. Lao Tzu Tao, however, to this day insists that he is the rightful leader of the UBD despite the fact he was banned from the alliance and also from Cyber Nations due to cheating. Civil War Back under the rule of Lyons, an order was passed to declare war on the illegitimate UBD. Members were given the chance to join the original UBD or to change their Alliance Affiliation to another alliance. Some nations chose to comply and were spared, others remained insistently stubborn and were ZI'd. Little is talked about the civil war from the old UBD members. The rise of the second (modern) United Blue Directorate New Government As the UBD rose in member count it was decided very quickly that a full cabinet was required for the smooth running of the alliance. The first full cabinet of the UBD was as follows: * Lyons - Emperor * Russell07 - Minister of Internal Affairs * Helghast Reich - Minister of Foreign Affairs * Fenrisulfr - Minister of Trade * Beijo - Minister of Finance * GrimCity - Minister of Defense * Jack Hawk - Minister of Recruitment * Jasonhobbs86 - Adviser * mdnss69 - Adviser The old forums of the United Blue Directorate can be found here Seconds from War After merely weeks of progression another strife came about as Beijo, the then minister of finance resigned from her post due to pressures from her former alliance CGN. The UBD went about to protect its member which almost resulted in a war with CGN but successful diplomacy managed to avoid any eventualities. CGN themselves later disbanded. Strength in Numbers The UBD decided to merge with some large unaligned nations on cybernations changed their AA to SiN. One minister; Jack Hawk, resigned in opposition to this move but was welcomed back when the deal fell through. Moving on After the failed merge, the UBD became a stable 60 member alliance and appointed 2 new cabinet members to form a full cabinet; Ev1lstereo (Minister of Foreign Affairs) and Ragina FellAngie (Minister of Finance) Government Structure, Attempt One To move to a more democratic stance on internal alliance politics the UBD adopted a semi-democratic system of governing. The democratic parliament, led by a number of councilors devised and approved legislation which was then passed to a general referendum. This system was introduced by Russell07, the then current Minister of Internal Affairs to promote equality and member involvement in legislation. The executive force within the UBD became the ministerial cabinet, again headed by Lyons the Director. The executive had over ruling power over parliament but must enforce and abide by rules approved by the parliamentary process. From this system came the first two, and only, political parties of the United Blue Directorate; The Core, lead by Mdnss69 and GrimCity and The Blue Party, lead by Russell07 Reformation, Attempts Two to Six After a slump in recruitment figures over the Christmas period Lyons, the director of UBD, resigned his position, appointing Mdnss69 to be the new Director. Under this new director the alliance managed to turn around and begin once again to recruit a small amount of new members. Later, it was decided that a power share was necessary at the top of the alliance rankings and hence Russell07 suggested that a new system of Directors and Directorates be implemented. This new system required a governing body of 4 director to rule the UBD and act as the sovereign power. The Directors positions are; Director General, head of the alliance; Director of Internal Affairs, overseeing finance, recruitment, internal affairs and education; Director of External Affairs, overseeing the Foreign Office, trade and defense and finally Director of Special Operations (previously Democracy), overseeing the smooth running of parliament and any other miscellaneous activities. The Directors of External and Internal Affairs manage all the ministries within the UBD which remain unchanged since the beginning, apart from the addition of an education ministry. This new system prompted a move to a new Zetaboard which allowed for greater management of parliament through the addition of a join-able groups function for political parties. The opening of these new forums was celebrated as the charter was also amended in line with the above changes in government structure. The Rise of the UBD By the summer of 2008 the United Blue Directorate boasted over 120 nations. Most of these were young nations with low NS. Under the direction of the UBD minister of Trade, Winstonopia, a tech dealing program is widely expanded to boost average alliance NS. Recruitment is heavily invested in, the most notably achievement is that of Romny, the minister of recruitment, who recruited 15 members in one day! The united blue directorate also reaches out extend its diplomatic ties with DarkJustice spearheading the foreign ministry. The UBD is always ready to make new friends, especially with those in the blue sphere. By mid-July, the United Blue Directorate is welcomed into ODP partnership with BLEU, signifying a long standing target of the United Blue Directorate. The BLEU-Continuum War The 11th of August 2008 saw CN plunge into war. As ODP members of BLEU, ODP partners of PUKE, and MDP partners of Genesis, the United Blue Directorate government knew that it was only a matter of time before the war reached the alliance and ordered military preparation to be made ready. After much debate the UBD (a usually peaceful alliance) decided that it had to honor its political ties, and more importantly the bond of friendship with the numerous other alliances in BLEU. Original preparation was focused on the alliances attacking Hyperion, but the preemptive strike by MHA on Genesis on the 13th changed the plan. The Directors spent the next day in touch with Genesis and drawing up target listings. On the 14th of August, 10 minutes before update, the UBD declared war on the Mostly Harmless Alliance (MHA). The preemptive strike went reasonably well, with only one nation reporting major losses. On the 15th August, the Power Rangers bloc, consisting of CPCN, IPA and TCB, declared war on the United Blue Directorate. At this point the UBD began taking heavy losses. The war lasted for a period of just over four days. Outnumbered to a ratio of 11:1, with most of its military decimated, the United Blue Directorate accepted surrender terms from MHA and the Power Rangers and so ended the UBD part in its first war. Ironically, the United Blue Directorate now holds political treaties with both TCB and MHA. * Details on War of the Coalition * UBD DoW on MHA * UBD Surrenders to MHA, TCB, IPA and CPCN War Reconstruction Unfortunately several top nations were completely destroyed and had to rebuilt from scratch. However, the UBD was highly lauded on the CN forums for their courage, honour, and dedication to their friends in BLEU. The end of the War also signalled a new era for the UBD. With a massive increase in the ongoing recruitment drives, the consolidation of members into a stronger brotherhood of nations, and the amount of goodwill directed towards the UBD from the Cyberverse show that the UBD is certainly on the move. The UBD has had many trials and tribulations through its history, and though it has only recently emerged from perhaps its most precarious of positions, it only has one way to go, and that is up. Massive war reconstruction operations under the guidance of Taqoo went underway, the first four days after the war saw a massive $80,000,000 been given out as part of the reconstruction process. Estimated total reconstruction figures are estimated at $250,000,000-$300,000,000 and was delivered within 30 days after the war. UBD MDP partners GDA, who remained neutral during the war, also contributed the amount of $33,000,000 to the UBD war reconstruction. The UBD also assisted in the reconstruction of the alliance Genesis, and contributed to their reconstruction account by the amount of $27,000,000. A new charter and a new foreign affairs policy has also been rushed through parliament. Councillor and Judiciary elections saw the election of several new members to prominent posts. On the 23rd of September the United Blue Directorate was released of surrender terms and subsequently signed a PIAT with MHA, and resumed its MDPs with Genesis, PIAODPs with PUKE and LEN. Re-establishing herself By the 20th of October, the United Blue Directorate had recovered fully and gained a little on pre-war strength. The Directors have began to divert their attentions to other areas of the alliance, reforming the alliance into at least a more partially democratic alliance. The United Blue Directorate has been active in re-establishing a military presence, resume trading with BLEU members, and also in gaining new friends, particularly on the blue sphere. Bahman is busy establishing a radio for the alliance (help is appreciated), while the Internal Affairs office is promoting internal trading and tech deals. On the 5th of November the United Blue Directorate accomplished its long standing foreign affairs goal: full BLEU membership. However, this was short lasted. On learning that BLEU had deliberately and knowingly planted a spy within Agora, the UBD withdrew from BLEU. The course of the weeks leading up to Christmas was to be harsh, the UBD cancelled its MDP with Genesis, in-house fighting, and numerous departure from prominent alliance members such as Auinur and Bahman. By December 10th, the alliance was back on its feet, preparing to gain entry into Agora, the in-house fighting had subsided and the alliance was preparing to return to its rigid government meritocracy. The Great Lull and Democracy The winter months came hard for the alliance as both activity and membership declined. The alliance itself reached the 1million NS mark and struggled up until the 1.2m mark where it fluctuated for a time. The departure of Combat Pope, Hair Bear, and Helghast Reich came as a blow to the alliance as they broke away to form their own alliance: Blue Bear Wardship (BBW). The United Blue Directorate announced its protection of the BBW and the treaty which can be seen here. Bahman returned under a new nation and name during this time in March and quickly returned to doing The News and Sunday Review. The seventh amendment to the UBD charter signalled and upturn to the fortunes of the alliance and was passed on the 2nd of March by majority vote and saw the introduction of three elected Directors instead of the old system of elected by decree. Slybomber (resigned 4/13/09), longtime Minister of Defense and Intelligence Head Zak R. and long time Minister of Recruitment Romny became the first three elected Directors, while none of the other older permanent Directors ran for positions. The cabinet appointed ministers were * Minister of Interior: Rainingblood93 * Assistant Minister of Interior: Bahman (Resigned 4/13/09) * Minister of Foreign Affairs: Russell07 * Minister of Education: Ev1lstereo * Minister of Trade: Jimbobsonofgod * Minister of Finance: Grimcity * Minister of Defence & Intelligence: Mdnss69 (resigned 4/13/09) * Assistant Minister of Defence: Corran Dralling (resigned 3/29/09) * Minister of Recruitment: Toneloc35 Citing pressure from other members and a presumed hatred for his ideas Corran Dralling officially resigned from his post of Assistant Minister of Defense. At the time his behavior was under internal observation from Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs Bahman after Toneloc35 (Minister of Recruitment) had expressed fears that Dralling's radical ideals could negatively effect the Directorate. Mushroom Kingdom Scandal On April 12, 2009 Mushroom Kingdom went to Slybomber (then Director of the United Blue Directorate) with evidence (an IP address) that one of the members of the United Blue Directorate was attempting to spy on them. After discussing the matter on IRC with the members of government that were currently on (Bahman (then Assistant Minister of Internal Affairs) and Rawdon (then Assistant Minister of Defense) Slybomber came to the conclusion that he had to investigate further. After confirming that the IP MK supplied was indeed connected to mdnss69 (then Minister of Defense and Intelligence), Slybomber again discussed the current state of affairs with Bahman and Rawdon. After a tense argument on the private IRC channel about what to do in the situation Bahman went AWOL and, against strict orders to cease, began to try to lead the MK leadership into believing that he had conducted espionage on the MK forums, not mdnss. Slybomber, not wanting to lose two friends to the MK, attempted to help Bahman concoct his lie. After approximately an hour of discussion the Mushroom Kingdom leaders displayed their renewed belief that it was mdnss69, not Bahman, that had conducted espionage. The MK had checked the IP that had registered on their forums with mdnss's IP on an unnamed ally's forum, and had gotten a match. After admitting that he had lied, Slybomber then told the Mushroom Kingdom leadership what he did know about the event. Slybomber, a then Director of the alliance, had given permission to mdnss to conduct espionage actions against other alliances against whom he felt might pose a threat in future conflicts, but did not know the exact targets or acquisitions made by mdnss, or what tactics he used. Sly resigned from the United Blue Directorate and Cyber Nations itself - http://s1.zetaboards.com/UBD/topic/1509939/1/#new. His nation was ZI'd one time for his transgression. Bahman admitted to trying to deceive the MK and resigned from the United Blue Directorate. He was also sentenced to a single ZI from the MK which was completed after a fierce war with 3 MK nations. Bahman had initially accepted his fate and sold his soldiers to minimize damage he caused his aggressors. After the Mushroom Kingdom nations pitted against him requested a good fight, Bahman reinvested what little capital he had and pushed back. After about 5 days of intense fighting Bahman's resources had been depleted, forcing him to sit back and watch as MK soldiers swept across his nation. mdnss69 admitted to his attempt of espionage on the Mushroom Kingdom forums, and resigned from the United Blue Directorate. He was also sentenced to a single ZI. MK destroyed roughly 500 infrastructure and in order to save his warchest, mdnss69 destroyed the rest of his infra himself. After this, he was attacked by nuclear weapons for a further three days despite MK saying that peace should be granted upon zero infrastructure. With the remaining warchest (about 70 million), he built his infra again to 2000 levels with his remaining warchest and sent 24million to UBD nations in anarchy. The Eight Minute War The eight minute war took many of the United Blue Directorate's nations by complete surprise. Outrage overtook several members as they blasted the three government officials responsible for the Mushroom Kingdoms wrath. The military leadership in the Directorate at this time was being headed by Rawdon and Lyons. The first response to attacks was unorganized, to say the least. Members that had only visited the UBD forums once flooded the boards demanding answers. While at first members were ordered to exclusively defend against MK's attacks, this changed after government members saw offensive attacks as a means to gain the CN worlds respect on the battlefield. At this time many members were in Anarchy and in disarray, but several successful attacks were made. After Russell07 (UBD Minister of Foreign Affairs) held peace talks with the Mushroom Kingdom's leaders, the seven day war was cut down to only three days of fighting. The ZIs on Slybomber, Mdnss and Bahman were as ordered. War Reconstruction After the Eight Minute War ended on 4/15/09 the UBD began the rough process of reconstruction back to its former glory. It received aid from many of its allies, including its protectorate, the Blue Bear Wardship, led by a the former member Hair Bear of Hairbearia. The UBD has regained over 1,000,000 Alliance Strength on 14/16/09. Lyons, the founder of the UBD made a announcement that the United Blue Directorate will regain its former glory and become even stronger/greater then before. By 4/25/09, the UBD gained 129,577 of its strength back. Slybomber, Bahman, and Mdnss69 were all accepted back into the UBD with open arms after there ZI's were served. As of 5/4/09 none of them have attempted to regain there positions in government. Under new leadership the UBD looks forward to the future. The government as of 5/4/09 was: Directors (4/25/09) * Zak Rochner * Romny * Russell07 (Temporary, also holds MoFA position) Ministers (4/25/09) * Minister of Defence: Lyons * Assistant Minister of Defence: Rawdon * Minister of Recruitment: Toneloc35 * Assistant Minister of Recruitment: Combat Pope * Minister of Internal Affairs: Rainingblood93 * Minister of Foriegn Affairs: ''Russell07 (Also holds Director position) * Minister of Trade: Jimbobsonofgod * Assistant Minister of Trade: Lilmonkey880 * Minister of Finance: Grimcity * Assistant Minister of Finance: Port Royale * Minister of Education: EV1LSTEREO * Assistant Minister of Education: Corran Dralling New Start As of May 25 2009 3 new Directors were elected. Grimcity, Lyons (Founder) and Combat Pope are the new leaders of the Directorate. New Ministers *Minister of Internal Affairs: Bahman *Minister of Recruitment: Romny *Minister of Finance: Slybomber *Minister of Trade: mdnss69 *Minister of Defense: Zak R *Minister of Culture: John Galt *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Russell07 *Minister of Education: Toneloc35 As of now, the Directorate has regained all of its pre-war strength, and moved on past those levels. A new era truly has begun with the end of the Eight Minute War. New Defense initiatives, a new, effective boosting system, better organized tech and trade management, as well as a revitalization of the membership activity wise. Blunity, the return of IWA and the creation of Sanctuary At 10:19 PM 07/05/09 the UBD was unofficially inducted into Blunity. After days of discussion and public support, Russell07 (Minister of Foriegn Affairs as of 07/05/09) got the UBD inducted into it. The majority of active UBDers wanted this as many had favourable treatment under BLEU. The Blunity an UBD governments respectively have not made official announcements on this subject as of the 6th of July 2009. On the 28th of July, the Imperial War Academy's leadership signified that they wished to merge back into the Directorate. As a result, the alliance gained over 150,000 NS and 18 new members. On the 23rd of August the United Blue Directorate Foreign Affairs Minister broke away to form a new alliance; Sanctuary. The UBD granted an official protectorate over this alliance which still continues. A smaller break-away alliance in the form of The Gladiators Guild also was granted a protectorate under the formation of Devin15. The New Decade Elections in early November released a new Directorate with JimbobsonofGod gaining a Directorate for the first time. The cabinet looked like follows. *Director: Slybomber *Director: Russell07 *Director: Jimbobsonofgod *Minister of Defence: Zak Rochner *Minister of Internal Affairs: Port Royale *Minister of Foreign Affairs: Marti *Minister of Education: GrimCity *Minister of Trade: James Casidus *Minister of Finance: Mdnss69 *Minister of Recruitment: Lyons With potential friction between major power blocs within Planet Bob, the United Blue Directorate places emphasis on restored foreign affairs relations and an upstanding military. The alliance once again shrinks to just over 90 nations, but the average strength rises to over 17,000 NS with 15 capable nuclear nations with a combined total of 180 nuclear weapons. As part of military preparation for increased tension on the OWF (TPF War), all United Blue Directorate nations are required to have a warchest. The resulting freeze on infra purchases slows increase in average alliance but fortifies the Directorates military. With Christmas wars looming, the Directorate positions itself for winter warfare. On the 30th of December, the alliance enters peacemode to prepare for the coming conflict. The situation on the OWF is resolved without the alliance heading to war, and strong resources are allocated to recruitment and aid for younger members. January 2010 also saw the return of long lost member, Jasonhobbs86 after an absence of over two and a half years. The Second Unjust War On the 20th of January, the New Polar Order declared war upon \m/. This war subsequently expanded engulfing whole nations. UBD treaty partners NADC were among the first to go against the Mostly Harmless Alliance. UBD holding a PIAT with MHA could not engage the target and chose to wait until NADC was countered. On the 4th of February, the Commonwealth of Sovereign Nations declared war upon the NADC. UBD responded quickly and began making preperations. UBD allies, the Global Democratic Alliance chose to activate their MDoAP with the United Blue Directorate, and both alliances *declared war upon CSN on the 5th of February. On the 19th of February, UBD, GDA (and allies), NADC, CSN (and allies) agreed to a mutual peace. The result was a loss of approximetly 450,000 alliance NS, compared to a loss of 1.3m alliance NS lost for CSN. The war rebuilding progress is underway. While the Second Unjust War is seen as a strategic defeat for TOP & allies, the UBD views their war with CSN as a tactical victory. Operation Cupcake had the only objective of relieving pressure off of the NADC by attacking CSN, and staying in the war providing cover and damage until all treaty obligations were completed. To highlight this fact, CSN approached UBD & GDA on the 14th of February regarding peace in order to make prevent the UBD from taking heavy losses, but were turned away as NADC had refused to peace. Entry into the Peace and Love Train Accords Immediately after the war the alliance joined the Peace and Love train on February 3rd, a military bloc comprising of close allies NADC, TFD, Zenith. A major goal for the new Directorate was military building and by mid May the number of SDIs had increased 600%. The alliance's long term relationship with GDA was upgraded to a MDoAP treaty in recognition of the close ties developed during the Second Unjust War. On the start of May, Lyons was removed from the Diretorate and Lilmonkey880 chosen as an interm Director. New elections were held on the 15th of May. A New Charter In July of 2010, the UBD was having major government problems. This essentially occurred due to the allowance of the seventh charter of the alliance to combine the judicial, executive and (partial) legislative powers into a single entity; the Directors. Beneath the Directors came the Ministers who were the work-horses of the alliance and who operated under the supervision of the Directors. This system of government went well for over a year and a half until a fundamental flaw was uncovered; the entire system was dependent upon the Directors, and if the Directors became inactive the system of government grew inactive. In truth this was known beforehand, but always at least two of the three Directors remained active allowing for the alliance to function. A slightly unconstitutional democratic coup was instigated after an entire triumvirate of Directors grew inactive. A new more compact system of government with balances and checks began to form as a result. Soon, a new charter went before the parliament and passed without a single vote against it. This charter has been thought through thoroughly and we think it best presents our needs for the medium/long term stability of the alliance. Major changes between the seventh charter and the eight charter include separating the judicial, legislative and executive powers more evenly across the entire alliance, checks and balances on key Directorate members, the abolishment of the Ministry system and the creation of Directorate agencies, and new working titles for all government members. The government of the Eight Directorate looked as follows. *Executive Director: Russell07 *Executive Director: Slybomber *Executive Director: Devin15 *Director for Homeland: SnowWolf *Director for Foreign Affairs: Combat Pope *Director for Economics: mdnss69 *Director of Defence: Rawdon A multi-polar world With the dissolution of the Peace and Love Train accords, the Directorate responded by signing individual treaties with many of the former signatories and pursued a traditional course of "stand alone". During mid-December, crisis broke out on planet bob during the NEW-DF War. UBD allies Europa (2nd) were engulfed in the war and the Directorate readied itself for combat. Europa then requested that her allies, including the Directorate stay out of the fight so as not to escalate the situation. It was joked about at the time that Europa had two fronts; one against Sparta (with whom she was fighting) and one against her allies who were looking for any means to enter the war. The PB-NpO War broke out in mid-January. While no direct MDP+ parter of the Directorate was hit, ODP partners in the MCXA were badly affected. The Directorate declared war upon NEAT in defense of MCXA and were countered by Basketball Ninjas and The Sandwich Confederation. After a few short days of fighting MCXA was granted peace and the UBD saw it fit to conclude its conflicts with NEAT, BN, and TSC. The peace which was brokered mainly by UBD member Port Royale came as a controversy. Many members did not want to admit defeat while others saw it pointless to carry on. Decline and GDA Merger With and end to the BiPolar war UBD once more saw at slump in inactivity. Many of the once prominent UBD figureheads fell victim of RL and inactivity and the UBD struggled to maintain day to day activities. Talks went under way to reform the alliance under a new name however the talks stagnated when many refused to let go of UBD. The UBD then entered the largest slump in activity in its history, weeks would go by without a post of the forums. It became clear that the UBD could no longer survive and the UBD leadership decided to merge with UBD's long time ally GDA. Other sources All treaties are available by request on the UBD forum. Major Wars of the United Blue Directorate The United Blue Directorate has been involved in the following wars: Category:United Blue Directorate